


Curiouser

by xairylle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, Kink, Lemon, LuLaw, M/M, Reading, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xairylle/pseuds/xairylle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law wondered whether there was any sense to doing this—reading to a younger pirate stripped down to just wearing boxers straddling your equally as naked self. And expected to be turned on while doing so. [LuLaw]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiouser

Crazy. That was what Strawhat is, was, and probably always will be.

 

"You want to  _ what _ ?" Law stopped writing. He didn't even lift his head, but that didn’t stop his face from warping into a confused expression that his body should’ve been used to by now. On the edge of his bed behind him was his ally-turned-lover, kicking playfully while sitting with a bright smile in the warm ambiance of Law’s captain’s cabin.

 

"I want to fuck you while you read to me."

 

Only Monkey D. Luffy was capable of saying those words in that order while sounding like he was talking about how nice the weather was. The Hearts captain had been trying to teach his body to stop being startled by Strawhat’s ideas, but the boy was just full of surprises.

 

Law sighed, sounding a bit exhausted because Luffy was—and this was probably something only Law would know the extent of first hand—kinky. In his own Strawhat way. Apparently, he was adventurous everywhere. Bedroom included. Or sexual space, rather, because Luffy wasn’t really the kind to have such  _ amazing _ activities confined in the bedroom. Law realized this the first time on the infirmary of the Thousand Sunny where he was wearing a lab coat with a stethoscope hanging from around his neck. Said ship’s crazy captain waltzed in to find the tattooed surgeon decked in his medical gear while talking to the tanuki doctor. It took a long while of blatant open-mouthed staring before Strawhat proceeded to drag Law to one of the infirmary beds and  _ panted _ “please have a look at me, doctor”. And then things escalated to the point where Law wondered if he should be ashamed as a doctor.

 

"Okay, wait, so tell me..." Law now put his pen down and spun his chair slowly to face Luffy because the boy would no doubt jump him if he didn’t look like he was giving this enough thought, "Where is this coming from suddenly?"

 

"You look hot when you read."

 

Law’s face just deadpanned, which Luffy took as an urge to explain further.

 

"I like your voice when you read."

 

Law raised an eyebrow.

 

"Be that as it may..." The older pirate crossed his legs and his arms over his chest, "That means you're going to top me, yes?"

 

"Yes." Strawhat bit his lower lip, glancing shiftily between Law and the floor.

 

"And what did we learn from you topping me?"

 

"B-but, Torao..!"  Luffy immediately lifted his head, cheeks flushed pink.

 

" _ What _ did we learn?" The Hearts captain interjected with a glare before Luffy's dangerously cute expression swayed him at all. Luffy clamped his mouth closed, crossing his legs on the bed and putting his hands on his ankles, "Torao is not made of rubber."

 

"And...?"

 

"And..." Luffy's eyes fell on the floor. His shoulders hunched, "And I almost fuck you to death because I forget that."

 

_Fuck you to death_ was just about right. The first time Law let Luffy top him, the impatient bastard held him by the hips, planted his feet on the mattress firmly, pulled back his rubber legs, and _let go_. The idiot sprang back and forth, moaning loudly the whole time, and practically dick-hammered his ally without mercy. Law just fucking _roared_ in a confused wave of pain and pleasure and his crew almost broke down the door to find out what the _fuck_ Strawhat was doing to their captain. The roughness felt good in its own right, but aside from _his ass_ _hurt_ _like hell_ , the initial shock of it stuck with Law for so long, Strawhat was afraid Law wouldn’t want to be touched by him anymore.

 

Back to the present, Law leaned back on his chair, a contemplating look on his face as he watched the boy quietly mutter to himself. The words didn't come out clearly and Law didn't press because this was Strawhat trying to think. Having an inner monologue was not his thing. Besides, it wasn’t like Strawhat needed any encouragement to be loud when he wanted to be heard.

 

"It's just that..." Luffy seemed to have finally organized his thoughts, still mumbling but now clear enough for Law to hear, "I jacked off to the idea of you reading..."

 

"Oh?" Law smiled, clearly amused as he tilted his head at Luffy. Some activity involving intellect got this idiot’s hormones up and running? Miracles do happen, don’t they?

 

“You read to me last time, remember?” Strawhat pouted, eyes thoughtfully on the floor as he rocked himself back and forth on the bed, “The news… You read the edipo-edico-edifo—”

 

“Editorial.”

 

“—torial.” Luffy eyes moved to Law’s shoes, “About our alliance. And other things. You read it to me and I… I...” 

 

The younger pirate took a deep breath and began chewing on his lower lip, seemingly lost in thought that he forgot to finish his sentence.

 

“And you touched yourself while thinking of that?” Law uncrossed his legs, “Me reading to you?”

 

Luffy nodded, his eyes moving up from Law’s feet to his legs, stopping shamelessly to look at his crotch that the older pirate smirked and crossed his legs again. Luffy snapped in attention before looking straight at Law’s face. 

 

“Come on. Let me, Torao.”

 

This boy really had no shame in his soul, had he?

 

“Even if I did,” the Hearts captain said, arms still crossed, “How do you suppose we do it? Me lying on the bed while reading and you just plowing away above me?” Law uncrossed his arms. “Very uncomfortable. I don’t think so.”

 

“Come ooooon!” Luffy wailed, outstretching his legs, “We’ll figure it out!” 

 

Law turned his chair back to his table.

 

“No.”

 

“Toraooooooo!” Luffy complained and the sound of him standing up from the bed made Law decide against picking up his pen again. Almost instantly after that, a heavy hand landed on the back of the swivel chair and swiftly turned it around. Not that it was unexpected. Law did not even flinch when Luffy slammed his hands on either armchair.

 

"Read to me."

 

Solid voice. Demanding. Dominating.

 

"Your current seduction technique is horrendous." The older captain replied, unfazed despite the younger pirate leaning forward to intimidate him, "Try again."

 

"Torao, all you have to do is read. I'll do everything."

 

Calmer voice. Coaxing. Compromising.

 

"That does nothing to my dick, Mugiwara-ya." Law said in the same levelled voice, "Try again."

 

Apparently, those were the only two things in Luffy’s “convince Torao” arsenal.

 

"What is  _ wrong _ with you!?" The chair shook slightly as Luffy stood up violently, stomping heavily back towards the bed, "We haven't seen each other in ages—"

 

"A month."

 

"And now that we get the chance to act out our fantasies—"

 

" _ Your _ fantasies."

 

Luffy grunted. Law said nothing.

 

"Torao, I just want you so baaaaad!" Luffy threw himself face down onto the bed, "I want to hear your breathless voice while you read. I want to hear you panting and moaning each and every word. I want to see you confused as I... I... Fuck, I just... I want to fuck you so good, you'll forget how to read!"

 

A small grin crept on Law's face.  _ Now _ they were getting somewhere.

 

"Are you implying you can make me forget how to read?" The Hearts captain half-chuckled, "That you're just  _ that _ good?" Law wanted to add "despite your little experience" but dropped it.

 

"I  _ can _ if you will  _ let me _ !" Luffy glared at his ally and buried his face in one of the pillows, muffling his groans as he kicked his feet frustratingly. Sure,  _ this _ was how one asks for sex. The rest of the world had been doing it  _ wrong _ . It was at this point that Law saw an unfamiliar dark red hard bound book on his bedside table. Luffy must have brought it with him.

 

A quick Room-Shambles with a paperclip and the thing was in his hand. The boy was too busy throwing a tantrum and kicking on the bed to notice.

 

Law glanced at the flaking gold-plated letters on the rough red cover. Alice in Wonderland? Seriously? It wasn’t a surprising choice, though, considering Luffy. But did  _ he _ choose it or did he just randomly take out anything that resembled reading material from the Thousand Sunny’s library? What were the chances of being asked to read a cookbook for sexual purposes? 

 

Law looked at Luffy who was still complaining into the pillow as he violently flailed his limbs on the mattress. Well, it’s been awhile since Luffy topped him and the last time the boy did, Law didn’t exactly end up almost injured. And he  _ did _ try to ask nicely.

 

The older captain flipped the book open and stopped on a random page, running a finger down it's thick yellowish surface.

 

Alice in Wonderland. And sex.

 

Ah, what the hell?

 

“—practicing this in my head so—”

 

"The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence." Law cut him off with a random line and the whatever sounds from the bed died down at once. Like someone switched the smaller captain off. Luffy then lifted his head from the pillow and immediately twisted his head towards Law. "At last, the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth..." 

 

Law had not been two sentences into that page before the sound of heavy, hurried footsteps made him lift his eyes from the book to find Strawhat walking towards him with such  _ urgency _ . The boy’s quick hand immediately removed Law’s hat and placed it on the table followed by Strawhat's own.

 

"What?" Law asked. Luffy pulled him to his feet and excitedly led him to stand beside the bed, "Mugiwara-ya, I was just..." The rest of Law’s sentence was lost when Luffy pulled Law's shirt over his head, the book falling to the floor with a thud. Law’s feathered sweatshirt and Luffy’s red cardigan followed it soon after.

 

"I don't remember agreeing to this yet." And yet he had allowed himself to be pushed so he was sitting on the bed. How terribly futile, Trafalgar Law.

 

"You started reading." The younger pirate answered surely and immediately, but had his eyes all over Law's torso like he couldn’t decide what else he had to do.

 

"Mm-hmm." Law tilted his head, leaning back on his palms as he watched Luffy's rubber arm stretch and pick up the book before tossing it to Law. The Surgeon of Death caught it effortlessly by its hard cover and smirked as he smoothed out some folded pages from the fall. There was a sound of Strawhats' pants dropping and him stepping out of it.

 

Oh. Looks like he’s down into the rabbit hole now. Law smiled inwardly because he thought that was  _ clever _ .

 

"Come on." Luffy was already unzipping the spotted pants, tugging it off Law’s hips and down his slender legs before the man could say or do anything. For someone who’s in an awful lot of hurry to get his partner out of his clothes, Strawhat had the time to pause and stare at Law’s dark grey boxers, had the time to lick his lips thoughtfully. The boy really wasn’t keen on being discreet with these things anyway. When he wanted Law, he let him know.

 

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Law asked rather calmly, putting the book on the bed and flipping the pages absently. He kind of enjoyed how Strawhat was actually doing everything as he promised earlier.

 

"Can't start. Wearing too—fuck." Luffy huffed, obviously annoyed at how he needed to get Law's shoes off first before he could totally remove the pants. The man kicked his leather pair off to help him out.

 

"Read." Luffy sounded demanding with one word, tossing Law's pants towards the other end of the room. A little too far, Law thought, but no matter.

 

“ _ Read _ .” The younger captain motioned to climb onto the bed—onto Law, actually—but the Hearts captain stopped him with a hand pushing on his scarred chest along with a question, "Are you ordering me around?"

 

“No, doctor.” was Strawhat’s prompt reply.

 

_ Doctor _ . Law wanted to roll his eyes away. He wasn’t sure if he liked Strawhat’s horrible choice of a pet name. He’d told the boy to stop calling him that, but it came out every so often ever since the incident at the infirmary. It was like Strawhat’s way of telling Law that he either meant no harm or that he was horny. He’d sometimes gasp it in the middle of sex and Law wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose anymore.

 

There was a flash of delight on Strawhat’s face when Law moved further back onto the bed, pulling his socks off and throwing them aside. Luffy crawled after him and Law just kept moving back until he was leaning on the headboard. In no way he was doing this with an unsupported back. The young idiot captain was chuckling as he straddled him and Law fought the urge to slap the back of his head. Or maybe slap the back of his head then just _fuck_ _him_ instead because of how he could feel Strawhat’s growing hardness against his groin.

 

The feeling of hands cupping his cheeks brought Law’s attention back to Luffy (instead of just his dick). Their lips pressed together in a hurry, like Strawhat was going to die if he didn’t get air from the older pirate’s mouth. Law closed his eyes and moved his lips accordingly, letting Luffy take over the kiss. The younger captain moaned, pressing his chest closer to Law’s as he angled his head to deepen the lip-locking. The Hearts captain opened his mouth a bit further and Luffy immediately slid his tongue in, moaning again, obviously appreciating the submissiveness.

 

“Why aren't you reading?” Luffy mumbled as he sucked on Law’s lower lip. Law moved his head to the side, breaking the kiss so he could talk properly. 

 

“Well, for starters, the book is way over there.” 

 

Both captains looked at the foot of the bed where the red book lay open on the sheets. With a “tsk”, Luffy’s arm stretched, picked it up and handed it to Law.

 

“I can’t read if you’re kissing me like that.” the man said again and Luffy stopped leaning forward with his mouth half-open and eyes half-closed. He made a disgruntled sound and pulled back, putting his hands on Law’s shoulders before saying, “You’re right.”

 

This was clearly  _ not _ thought of properly. As always.

 

With a sigh, Law moved his arms around Luffy and held the book with two hands behind the smaller captain so Law could read over the boy’s shoulder. Luffy followed the movement, turning a bit to look at Law’s arms on either side of him and then at the book. It took a while for him to understand how this worked. Being between Torao and the book. He understood a bit later, with a laugh.

 

“See?” Luffy playfully pecked a kiss on Law’s lips, “I told you we’d figure it out.”

 

_ More like I figured it out. _

 

The older captain chose to say nothing. Luffy made himself comfortable and rested his forehead on Law’s shoulder.

 

“Please start reading, doctor.”

 

This time, Law  _ did _ roll his eyes away and turned his attention to the book. He had lost the page about the caterpillar. A part of his brain wanted to pick up where he left off, but he dismissed it. One of his tattooed hands smoothened the page before he sighed again, glancing at Luffy first to see if he was listening.

 

Well, here goes nothing.

 

“The Cat only grinned when it saw Alice.” Law began, half his mind making sure to pick up whatever reactions Strawhat would have, “It looked good-natured, she thought. Still, it had  _ very _ long claws and a great many teeth, so she felt that it ought to be treated with respect.”

 

“It’s a  _ cat _ , Alice.” Luffy said without moving his head.

 

“Cheshire Cat." Law paid the boy no mind, "She began rather timidly.”

 

“I like how your voice changes when you read the dialog.” Strawhat smiled against his skin, “Do it again. Read slowly. Like nice and slow.  _ Really _ nice and slow.”

 

The Hearts captain’s eyebrows furrowed curiously at that. His voice couldn’t have changed  _ that _ differently. He was just changing the intonation because that was the proper way to do it. That's what he learned when—Bah, never mind.

 

“Cheshire Cat. She began rather timidly.”

 

This felt stupid. This  _ was _ stupid. 

 

“She did not know whether it would like the name. However, it only grinned a little wider.”

 

Strawhat was breathing quietly. Law wondered whether there was any sense to doing this—reading to a younger pirate stripped down to just wearing boxers straddling your equally as naked self. And expected to be turned on while doing so.

 

“It's pleased so far, thought Alice. And she went on.”

 

Contrary to what he was reading, Law didn’t want to go on. Blame the lack of reaction from Strawhat that made the older captain feel like a preschool teacher. A naked preschool teacher. This was stupid. Strawhat was stupid. Law was stupid. Alice was stupid. Everything was stupid. There was nothing arousing from all of this.  _ Nothing _ .

 

“Would you tell me, please,” Law continued anyway, tilting his head a bit and lifting the book so he could see the page better,“Which way I ought to go from here?”

 

“Mmm.” Luffy stirred before he took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to fall asleep, was he?

 

“That depends a good deal on where you want to get to.”

 

“Mmm.” That was Luffy again. Law felt a gentle kiss on his shoulder, “Said the cat.”

 

Strawhat sighed.

 

“I don’t care much where. Said Alice.”

 

Luffy slowly lifted his head and started placing more gentle kisses on Law’s shoulder, trailing up to his neck.

 

“Then,” Law tilted his head more to one side because Strawhat’s head was getting in the way. That gave the boy better access to his neck though so he gave another “mmm”, now licking instead of kissing his way further up towards the man’s jaw, “It doesn’t matter which way—hhnn.”

 

What the fuck? Who made that sound? Was that him?

 

Law almost fidgeted at how that sentence almost ended in a sigh thanks to being distracted enough by Strawhat licking and breathing on his ear. The wetness and the warmth was a confusing mix of enjoyable and annoying. Law couldn’t decide. The boy didn’t seem to mind the pause, though, so long as he continued reading.

 

Now where was he?

 

“It doesn’t matter which way you go—ah!” Strawhat’s bite on his neck was... surprising, but Law read on, suddenly becoming conscious of his voice and his breathing, “Said the Cat.”

 

God, what did he say about this? Stupid. This was  _ stupid _ .

 

“So long as…”

 

Luffy was now biting along his neck, down to his shoulder. His teeth pressed just enough to be felt, not enough to hurt, tongue swiping against skin like a teasing little demon. Law had to suppress a moan from ruining the sentence he was reading.

 

“...I get somewhere.”

 

“Oh, we’re getting  _ somewhere _ , all right.” Strawhat was saying now before sucking on the point between Law’s neck and his shoulder.

 

“Alice added as an explanation.” Law chose to ignore Strawhat’s comment. He also chose to ignore the hotness building somewhere in the pit of his stomach. And he especially chose to ignore the fingers feeling the sides of his torso and moving up to his chest. Just. Ignoring.  _ Everything. _ Yep.

 

“Oh, you're sure to do tha— _ that _ .” 

 

Shit. Strawhat’s thumbs had found Law’s nipples and were playing with the sensitive buds as Luffy continued kissing, biting, and sucking along Law’s jaw, neck, and shoulder, making delighted sounds as he did. So, yeah, it felt good, but how could he even enjoy this whole thing while reading?

 

See? Stupid. All of this was  _ stupid _ .

 

“Said the Cat.”

 

Oh. Luffy’s hips were moving back and that made Law pause for a bit to take a quick glance. Was he lowering his head? What was he doing? Law couldn’t decide if it was annoying, funny or interesting how his mind picked up on the movement of the smaller body on his lap despite his brain being supposed to be focused on the words on the page he was on.

 

So, again, where was he?

 

“If you only walk lo—”

 

A mouth. That was a mouth. And there was breath. Strawhat was mouthing on one of Law’s nipples. Yeah, it felt good, but the book. The story. The words. His end of the bargain.

 

“Walk lo—Ohh—long... eno—ahh—enough…”

 

Ah, then a finger. A finger was teasing his other nipple.

 

Luffy hummed and Law could now feel his own breathing becoming heavier. The Surgeon of Death swallowed hard, feeling hotter than earlier as Strawhat continued his little activity. 

 

“Alice felt... that this... could not be denied.” The Hearts captain furrowed his eyebrows, determined to focus on the page he was on, trying to tell himself that all of this was still  _ stupid _ , “So she tried... another question.”

 

Okay, did he really have to stop in between words? Right in the middle of a sentence? He sounded like an unlearned idiot. He should stop doing that. He should focus better. Yeah, he should just…

 

“Aaah…!” Law almost arched forward, taken by surprise amidst thinking when Luffy’s mouth moved to his other nipple. The younger captain made a pleasured sound as his fingers traced random patterns on Law’s tattooed chest and the man felt hypnotized for a second before willing the daze away. This shouldn’t be  _ that _ hard. This. The reading, not his dick.

 

“What sort of people—Ah!” 

 

It should be a sin how Luffy’s fingers pinched and twisted so teasingly to spark a vicious tug-of-war in Law's brain. Was he to focus on the absolutely boring words Strawhat wanted him to read or the wonderful shocks of pleasure running under his skin? Both? No. That wasn’t possible. Was it?

 

“Ahh…! M-Mugiwara-ya, wa—”

 

“Keep reading…” Luffy cut him off and Law wanted to squirm at the hot breath on his sensitive nipple, but something in him slightly snapped at the order until Luffy added, “Please, doctor.”

 

“I already told you…” Law answered for the sake of saying something else than lines from the damn book. He could feel his dick twitch just by looking down at Strawhat who had his mouth open, tongue out, and about to lick Law’s nipple  _ again _ , “..Not to call me doctor.”

 

“But you  _ are _ a doctor.” Luffy proceeded to lick and Law inhaled sharply, “ _ Doctor _ .”

  
What  _ was _ with Strawhat’s sudden attention to his nipples today!?

 

The Hearts captain smirked and dragged his eyes across the page, trying to find the line he left. Strawhat had only been kissing, sucking, and biting on his skin but his chest was already heaving like he’d been running laps. His body was already tingling. His mind should stop focusing on Strawhat’s mouth placing kisses on his skin.

 

Law cleared his throat, mostly to snap him out of being disoriented before proceeding to read again. This shouldn’t be too difficult. Law had spent a lot of time in his life reading so this should be like second nature to him, right?

 

“What sort of people live here?” 

 

Law shifted to hold the book with just his right hand and turned the page with his left. The boy didn’t really seem to care at first, but made an impatient noise for the reading to continue.

 

“In that direction...” 

 

Luffy made an approving sound this time, shifting as if realizing there was more space for him to move around on now that he wasn’t caged in Law’s arms. The older captain, on the other hand, was starting to become too conscious of the boy’s movements. The image of the younger captain was mostly from Law’s peripheral vision so Law would know where he was, but not what he was doing. It was somewhat like being blindfolded minus the blindfold, which Law thought was… um…  _ stupid _ . 

 

“The Cat said, waving its right paw around.” the older pirate continued and now he could even feel Luffy’s eyelashes on his skin, which was strangely making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up and  _ damn. _ Since when were  _ eyelashes _ used erotically like this?

 

“Lives a Hatter. And in that dire—ghk!”

 

Aaaaand  _ tongue _ . That was a tongue being dragged across his skin. The man’s mouth clamped closed, swallowing a moan or whatever sound that was trying to come out of his throat. He looked down to see what Strawhat was doing and holy fucking hell, the boy was lazily tracing his chest tattoo—using his tongue—eyes closed blissfully like Law tasted so good, making the man  _ feel _ like he was the best piece of ass on earth right now and maybe… Maybe Luffy really, really wanted to fuck him so much.

 

Law swallowed hard.

 

“—Direction.” he said again, forcefully averting his eyes to the last word he left off, not even sure how the words even made sense anymore, “He waved the other paw. Lives the… March Ha—Nnh!”

 

The bite on his collarbone was like a spark of fire and electricity that coursed throughout his joints followed by a small, muffled chuckle. Law’s traitorous peripheral vision was not helping. The more he tried to ignore what Strawhat was doing to him, the more his body yearned to focus on every touch, every kiss, every lick, every bite, every movement, every  _ sensation _ it could pick up from the boy. It was futile, but a part of Law didn’t want to give in, didn’t want to drop the book, and just  _ get it over with _ . 

  
God, was he actually  _ enjoying _ this?

 

“March Hare.”

 

He took a deep breath he didn’t want to admit he needed until Luffy started trailing kisses down his abs.

 

Oh, yes, he was  _ definitely _ enjoying this.

 

“Visit whichever you like.”

 

The boy's hands were on his thighs. He was moving lower. Lower. Law could feel him shifting so he was now in between Law’s long and slender legs instead of straddling him. The man’s dick was now aching so hard. He could feel himself leaking, a patch of wetness on the cloth of his boxers and maybe he should be embarrassed. But he wasn’t.

 

“They’re both mad.”

 

Mad.  _ Mad _ is what Law will be if he didn’t get more action because Strawhat looked so  _ good _ between Law’s legs, flushed face almost above his crotch, and hands on his thighs. Law wanted to pull him up and kiss him until his lips were swollen, to just push his body onto the mattress, and have his way with him. 

 

“But I don’t want to go among mad people. Alice remarked.” Law did his best to focus on the book because if he stopped, Strawhat might stop as well. He was already starting to feel crazy with how his attention had to be divided, not being able to touch the boy to make him squirm and whine and beg. An argument about how this whole read-while-I-fuck-you thing was supposed to be done was direly unwanted.

 

“Oh, you can’t help th— _ oh fuck _ —that.”

 

There were fingers on the edge of his boxers, slightly touching Law’s suddenly overly sensitive skin. He kept his eyes on the book, fighting off every urge to look at Luffy but his brain fed him images on its own anyway.

 

“Said the—Ahh, fuck.”

 

Now there was a warm breath over Law’s erection painfully trapped in his boxers. Law had never found his underwear so offensive until now.

 

“That book says weird things.” the doctor heard the young pirate say, purposely breathing on the hardness in front of his mouth. This brat. This hot little piece of ass, whatever the fuck that meant. Law wanted to throw the book at his smug little face if only his mouth wasn’t over Law’s dick.

 

Ah, yeah, the book.  _ The book. _ He should just focus on the book.

 

“Said the—”

 

And then there it was. Strawhat was mouthing on his erection against the cloth of his boxers, right on top of where it was wet. How the hell were they not fucking the living shit out of each other yet?

 

“Said the  _ god damn fucking cat _ .” 

 

Luffy chuckled against Law’s clothed hardness and the small vibrations made Law fidget before his brain could send any stern instructions for his hips to stay put. His right hand was gripping the book so tightly that his thumb was starting to wrinkle and crease the pages towards the spine where he was holding it. Thank goodness, maybe, for Law’s strong mind or his other hand would’ve just acted on its own and pushed Luffy towards his painfully hard cock.

 

“Oh… Oh… Oh…”

 

It was difficult not to moan when the first word of the sentence was literally “Oh”.

 

“Y-you can’t help that. Said the cat.” Law said, his eyes slowly feeling heavy. He wanted to look at Luffy, but chose to pour attention on the words, “We’re all ma—aahh—mad…!”

 

His boxers were now clumsily sliding off. Yes.  _ Finally _ . Law lifted his hips eagerly to make it easier. And that’s when he realized Strawhat wasn’t using his hands. Law couldn’t see, but the younger pirate was using his  _ teeth _ . The fabric tugging at Law’s member was both frustrating and exciting and Law hated how this was so painfully good. He might just come the second his cock feels the slightest unobstructed heat from Luffy’s mouth. And he was fine with that, really.

 

“Hurry.”

 

The word was out before Law could even think about it. It’s almost like it had to slip out of his system as soon as his erection sprung free. 

 

“Torao.” Luffy said and Law wanted to squirm at how the hot breath sent pleasurable ripples down his spine. The Surgeon of Death tore his eyes off the book to look at Strawhat who, in turn, was looking up at him, frowning from between his legs, open mouth above his needy, weeping manhood. Mental images came flooding into Law’s ever-so-active mind that the urge to take Luffy right there was difficult to fend off.

 

“I know… I’ll keep at it… Just…” the doctor felt his hips tremble and he could see Strawhat contemplate for a while.

 

“You promise?” 

 

Oh god, he was talking just inches above his painfully needy erection. How weren’t Law’s hips just thrusting up into that amazing heat?

 

“Y-yeah, j-just…”

 

Eyes still locked with Law’s, Luffy started to slowly descend, mouth open, still hovering at the aching hardness of the Hearts captain who felt like he deserved a medal for not pushing into that hot little mouth. The Strawhat captain’s eyebrows started furrowing harder, as if telling Law to keep his end of the bargain. With much difficulty, the Hearts captain dragged his vision towards the book, trying to desperately find where he left off. His senses were trying to perceive the hotness that was supposedly going to take in his dick. Why the hell did it take so long?

 

“W-we’re all mad.” Law huffed, now realizing he was becoming short on breath as he painstakingly forced his attention on Alice in Wonderland, “I’m ma—oh,  _ fuuuuck _ ...”

 

Tattooed fingers gripped the book tighter. Law’s head almost threw back as Luffy started taking him in his mouth. It was slow. It was hot. It was so damn delicious. Luffy growled as if urging him to continue reading.

 

“I… I’m... Mad...” He was reciting the last sentences he saw and thank heavens for his memory because Law didn’t really have the mind to find the god damned paragraph, “You’re… Y-you’re… Ahh…”

 

The hotness slowly engulfing his erection was making it difficult for Law’s arm to stay up and at least make it look like he’s reading the book. Strawhat didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were blissfully closed as if to focus on the hardness he was oh-so-slowly taking into his mouth. He looked like he was enjoying all of this, enjoying all of  _ Law _ .

 

“Y-you’re ma—nngghhyeah—mad…!”

 

Luffy made a satisfied sound and Law’s attention immediately perked, eyes searching for the boy between his legs and found him with his lips stretched around Law’s cock that had disappeared into that little mouth. Strawhat’s eyes flickered upward towards the older pirate who just about lost it when Luffy huffed and just  _ suddenly _ started bobbing his head up and down like there was some sort of race going on.

 

“Oh hell,  _ yes _ , so fucking  _ mad _ …!”

 

The surgeon’s hand dropped heavily on the mattress, but was still gripping the book open by the spine. He arched forward, head slowly leaning back towards the headboard. His eyes shut while his mouth opened, gasping as if he could reach his climax faster that way. Law's hips thrust hard once, hitting the back of Luffy's throat and both of them moaned. Yeah, he liked that. Both of them liked that. Oh, this was going to be quick. He was close. He was  _ close _ . So close.

 

"Nnnhhh... Fuck, yes, Mugiwara-ya...I'm..."

 

His hips thrust up again, but the wonderful heat disappeared almost instantly. Like the devil swooping down to steal Law's pleasure, Luffy's mouth was gone. Law groaned. His eyes immediately snapped open. And then the ceiling. The  _ ceiling _ . He had to look at the ceiling because he was damn sure he was going to force his cock in Luffy's mouth if he laid eyes on him right now. 

 

"M-Mugiwara-ya...!"

 

His hips thrust once more, shamelessly involuntarily, making him groan again, eyes screwing shut in frustration when he hit nothing but air.

 

"Luffy...!"

 

He sounded needy and desperate. If it had been another day, Law would have cared, but his dick told him there were far more important things than sounding cool right now. Like, you know,  _ an orgasm _ .

 

Law opened his eyes to see Strawhat looking contemplatively at him, "You can't come until I'm inside you."

Law glared because what the fuck? He can't just make up these rules as they go along. It wasn't fair. It wasn't what he agreed to. It wasn't—

 

"Turn around." Luffy nodded at him, interrupting his thoughts. Law's eyes snapped dangerously at that.

 

"Come on, doctor." The younger captain said, licking his lips, fingers landing on Law's hips and motioning to flip him, "I want to fuck you senseless soon."

 

The doctor growled, giving the younger a warning glance before eventually complying to turn and keep still on all fours. The book, pages crumpled and all, was surprisingly still in his hand. He felt bad for it for a while, but then again, his dick had it worse. Well, not physically, but just   _ worse _ .

 

Staring at the headboard made Law feel dumb and a bit nervous, so much so that he gasped when he felt Luffy's palm sliding up his back and pushing his shoulders down. His body stiffened a bit, resisting the small hand that was pushing him, the small body leaning forward to coax him to further submission, and a particular hardness brushing against his skin like a teasing reminder from behind. Luffy stroke his back gently to help him relax and Law felt vulnerable like this—down on his elbows and knees with his ass in the air—but he was so incredibly hard and needy that he really didn't mind right now. 

 

"Luffy...?" He called, head turning a bit to see what his ally was doing.

 

"Yeah." Luffy said from behind. Law wasn't sure if he was bothered that he couldn't see the young man as he spoke. 

 

"This feels awkward." Law said, looking at the poor, crumpled pages in front of him. Luffy made a low noise and Law wasn't sure what that meant exactly. He smoothened the pages with his trembling fingers instead—why were they doing that—his eyes trying to find the line he left off.

 

"Mmm, Torao." Luffy sighed and Law's attention perked at how he sounded so hot and bothered, "You're so fucking inviting like this."

 

Law could feel Luffy's eyes raking his tattooed back, travelling across his skin, and whatnot. He felt so open and fragile and holy hell, he hated how this made him excited. Just fuck me.  _ Fuck me.  _ But he wasn’t going to say that, no.

 

"We should do this more often." The boy laughed.

 

_ Asshole _ .

 

"How do you know I'm mad?" Law resumed reading in an effort to ignore Strawhat and just get on with it. The young pirate made a confused sound, not following that Law had read out a line from the book until he read the next sentence, "Said Alice."

 

The kisses being placed on Law's back told him that Luffy understood. Finally. Dolt.

 

"You must be. Said the cat." 

 

There was a hand travelling on either side of Law's body, starting from his hips and heading towards the sides of his torso, sliding inward to touch his stomach, and then towards his chest. Luffy was leaning in closer, his erection pressing against Law's skin like torture, making the man swallow hard.

 

"Stop teasing me." Law complained. There were dirty scenes playing like a torturous, erotic slideshow in his head and the vulgar words that he wanted to say were slowly piling up.

 

"Keep reading and just let me explore you." Luffy whispered, pressing his mouth on Law's back and suddenly sucking the skin. The Hearts captain gasped at that.

 

"You sound so delicious already." Luffy said against his skin, biting as if to stress his point, "Keep reading, come on. I’m suffering from not fucking you yet."

 

"You must be. Said the cat." Law repeated to somehow reorient himself and yeah, both of them better be suffering right now because this was so god damn  _ unfair _ , "Or you wouldn't have come he-he-mmhhh." 

 

There were fingers ghosting over his nipples now. Again.  _ Again _ with the nipples. What the fuck?

 

"Yeah." Luffy said as if to encourage, a finger tracing around the sensitive bud.

 

"Or you wouldn't have come..." Law said, taking a quick inhale because the word “come” made his brain flip itself and stop working so he could think with the head of his dick instead, "...Wouldn't have come here. Ahh!"

 

Law had to keep his head—the one on top of his shoulders, yes—from throwing back or falling in satisfied surprise as he felt the fingers press his nipples, twisting gently to earn coos of delight.

 

"Keep reading or I'll—"

 

This sexy little shit couldn’t wait a single second.

 

"Alice... Ah-Alice didn't think..." the surgeon continued breathlessly, his eyes struggling to look at the words let alone comprehend any of it, "Didn't think that proved... That proved it at all."

 

"Hmm." Luffy sounded like he was contemplating about something and Law didn't really think it had anything to do with Alice especially when his fingers left Law's skin. The man swallowed a whimper, trying to gather his scattered brain in the small breathing room he was given, and resumed reading instead, "However, she went on. And how do you know that you're mad?"

 

He couldn’t decide if he wanted Luffy to touch him again or if it was better this way for a little bit more, just so he can gather the remnants of his senses.

 

"To begin with. Said the Cat." Law continued and it was only now that he noticed that he was starting to sweat, "A dog's not mad. You grant that?"

 

What was Strawhat doing? It's only been a few seconds since his hands left Law, sure, but during sex, moments counted like forever. He was about to turn his head and say something when he felt Luffy leaning over again from behind, reaching under Law's chest.

 

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Luffy whispered. The man smirked and turned the page.

 

"I suppose so." Law continued reading, trying to feign indifference, "Said A—Ahh!"

 

Trying to feign indifference and  _ failing _ .

 

Holy fucking hell, there were wet fingers suddenly pinching and twisting his nipples and a tongue running down his back. The mental image of Luffy licking his own fingers brought up images of Law's dick in that nice little mouth, making the man needily buck his hips once. His cock met air and Law had never felt so frustrated about the atmosphere being intangible. He needed heat. He needed friction. He needed—

 

"Lu... Luffy..."

 

"Book." Was the only response and Law groaned frustratedly at that. Damn. Damn.  _ Damn _ .

 

"W-Well, then... The... The cat went on..."

 

Law could feel Luffy smile against his skin before biting, sucking, and licking randomly, fingers not stopping their ministrations on Law's nipples that were suddenly receiving so much attention for some unknown reason. He wanted to just drop the goddamn book and let Luffy touch him. Like just give up, you know? Or maybe just switch roles and heavily pound the boy into the mattress until their orgasms took over like the end of the world. But the fingers, the tongue, and teeth were all making it difficult for Law to sort his options.

 

"You see... A dog growls when it's angry. And wags its tail... When it is plea... pleased..."

 

When Luffy's fingers finally stopped, Law couldn't help but sigh both in relief and anticipation. He fought the urge to look back and see what Luffy was doing next, but told himself to continue reading.

 

"Now I growl... when I'm pleased and..." 

 

There were palms on his ass where the boy's fingers kneaded on his cheeks suggestively. Law swallowed hard. A wet finger traced along the crack and Law's cock twitched and wept as he felt one of the digits pressing near his entrance. Maybe he should remind the boy of lube?

 

"And I wag my tail... when I'm angry." 

 

Curiously, the fingers left and the urge to look at Luffy became stronger. 

 

"You'll be more than growling in a bit." Luffy said, chuckling as if he was talking to himself. And then the fingers were spreading his cheeks as if to make room and Law's heart skipped a beat. Was he just going to ram his cock in? He wasn't, was he?  _ Was he? _

 

"Keep reading now." Luffy said levelly, fingers still pressing against Law's skin and the air made the man twitch a bit. He swallowed, feeling nervous as he turned his attention back to the book, his mind still debating about bringing up the lube.

 

"Therefore," Law continued, "I'm ma-mhh-ah—Ah! AHH!"

 

Law's head dropped on top of the book and if it weren't for Luffy's firm hands on his hips, he would've just fallen on his stomach as his legs gave out because this stupid devil just decided to _ fuck him with his tongue _ . Oh dear fucking hell and high waters. It was amazing how  _ magical _ it was when surprise and pleasure hit at the same time. Not that Law was complaining, but they hadn't done this before. Have they even talked about it? Did Law even mention anything about it before? Law wasn't even sure at the moment. It's just... He just...

 

"Mmmhhh... Mhh... M-mad..." the surgeon stuttered, recalling the last word he was going to say, but nothing else after that. He couldn't possibly access any useful information in his brain right now, because everything about Law was so damn centered on Strawhat's talented tongue and the waves of pleasure it was giving him.

 

Oh, and wasn't Strawhat ever eager, moaning with his ministrations, as if doing this to Law was the most pleasurable thing in the world. He had not even noticed that Law had stopped reading already or maybe he had but just didn't care? The surgeon sure as hell didn't care. The only thing he cared about was this breath-taking sexual experience that made him feel like a sex-crazed idiot who didn’t care about how he was whimpering for more.

 

"F-fuck... Fuck… Yes, damn, Luffy, yeah..." the Hearts captain panted, biting his lips to keep him from saying anymore. Luffy growled at him for some reason.

 

"Wh... what...?" Law opened his eyes, only now being aware that he had closed them so tight. It didn't help that he could see his own cock dripping needily and Luffy's form behind his own. The Strawhat captain only growled again, gripping Law's ass so tight, the doctor knew it was going to bruise but he moaned anyway because even  _ that _ was so stimulating. It was so good. How was it so good? How was he so good?

 

Luffy growled into his ass again. God dammit.

 

"Mmmhh... Fucking...  _ What _ ...?" Law lifted his head finally, the crumpled pages of the book sticking to his forehead as he did, "Oh... The... The book... Fuck..."

 

The boy made an agreeing sound, as if complaining about Law not keeping his end of the bargain. Okay, so maybe Strawhat hadn’t forgotten about Alice in wherever-the-shit, but reading was honestly the last thing on the man's mind. Rocking his hips and getting his dick touched was of a higher priority at the moment but his fingers tried to smoothen the pages nonetheless. Or at least pretended to. His eyes searched frantically where he left off but failed because Luffy's continuously moving tongue was not making it any easier. 

 

Fuck it. He was just going make things up. This idiot would never know.

 

"Ahh... Alice... Alice wondered... Mmmhhh... Cat.. Aaahh..."

 

Okay, that was lame.

 

"Luffy..." Law gasped, head dropping again and slowly moving his hips, "I... I can't... I can't..."

 

Luffy made a questioning sound. The Hearts captain groaned because did he  _ have  _ to say it? Really?

 

"I can't..." Law panted, "It's too... I can't... I can't keep on... reading... anymore..."

 

And if only this little shit wasn’t so good with his tongue then maybe Law would have  _ kicked him _ for smiling into his ass. Smug little son of a bitch. Oh, but Luffy's tongue was just sinful magic right now, pressing harder, making Law shove the book as violently as he could off the bed so he could grab the pillows and moan loudly into it. He felt so useless right now, but this just felt too good to resist. The older captain let himself groan and moan and sigh and whimper into the pillow, taking in every drop of pleasure and liberation from the words from the book. And if Luffy ever decided to stop making him feel good just because he couldn’t fucking read anymore, Law firmly decided he was going to take matters  _ into his own hands _ . 

 

"L-Luffy..." Law began, lifting his face only slightly, "Luffy, I want..."

 

"Mm? Yeah?" Luffy straightened a bit and Law sighed heavily, so tired from tensing from all the insane pleasure of that unexpected rim job. But his body wanted more, needed more, had to be given more. He tried to recollect himself as he felt his head against the soft pillow he had managed to squeeze into half its original size.

 

"I want..."

 

"Yeah?" Luffy said again and Law gasped as soon as he felt  _ two _ fingers enter him from behind, fidgeting with a surprised whine, his limbs trembling at the sudden intrusion. What the  _ fuck _ was with Strawhat doing shit without warning!?

 

"Luffy, Luffy, w-wait...! Ahh...!"

 

He was a bit ready from Luffy's tongue but god damn the fingers still burned so good, he couldn't bring himself to tell Luffy anything about the lube. He wasn't supposed to like this. He wasn't. He shouldn’t. But he is. Dammit.

 

"Just... Just..." Law's hands balled into fists grabbing the pillow like it was all he had.

 

"More...?" The little devil asked and a part of Law wanted to kick him. His brain might have misunderstood that because his hips started rocking instead, making Luffy snicker and move his fingers in and out, picking up speed and force really quickly because Luffy was never a patient man. It was surprising how he had not rammed his cock into Law yet, honestly.

 

"Come on, tell me."

 

Law opened his mouth to say something but all that came out were moans and pants and sighs and other sounds he was later going to regret making. Later, but not now, because Luffy had to know this felt good. He had to know Law needed more. More. More.

 

" _ More. _ " Law finally relented, caring less about keeping himself level-headed with every second, " _ Fuck me _ , god damn it."

 

Luffy was obviously not expecting that judging by how he moaned in response and that was it.

 

Law's world was flipped in an instant, finding himself suddenly lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He felt empty suddenly, quite pissed and confused because everything just came to a halt. The bed dipped and shifted, making Law realize that Luffy must be up to something. The man raised his head to see but firm hands suddenly grabbed him by the thighs as Luffy settled between his legs.

 

"Shishishi! You don't let me do this often." Luffy grinned as he held Law’s legs on either side, "So I want to see your face."

 

"Y-you...! Ggh!" Whatever Law was going to say was of little importance compared to the tip of Luffy's dripping cock against his skin. The surgeon's head fell back onto the pillow, bracing himself for what was to come because Luffy was definitely,  _ definitely _ going to be savage after that impressive display of patience. Or at least if you can even classify "not just fucking the doctor" as such.

 

"Relax, Torao." Luffy said in a sing-song voice.

 

"Shut the  _ fuck up _ and get the—Aaah!"

 

Law arched from the bed, his legs wiggling under Luffy's arms as the rubber idiot began to enter without warning. Sure, he didn't just slam it in but he wasn't being gentle with it either. Now Luffy wasn't incredibly big but his cock was absolutely bigger than his tongue or the fingers that were invading Law earlier so, yeah, a warning and some lube would have been  _ nice _ .

 

"Don't just push it in like th—Aaah!"

 

Luffy pulled Law by the thighs towards him to meet the forward movement of his own hips. Law groaned, head turning as if trying to find a comfortable angle to endure the painful but pleasurable burn. The boy's head was thrown back slightly, mouth open and half-lidded eyes obviously struggling to stay as peeled as he could get them. Great, they were both going to lose their shit later. Law just  _ knew it _ .

 

"Luffy, just..."

 

The younger captain took a deep breath and Law instantly decided to do the same because that was the cue to brace for something aggressive. And true enough, Luffy gripped Law's hips and quickly pulled him closer as the younger's hips snapped forward quickly and forcefully, driving his cock up to the base into Law. Law's mouth flew open, a strangled sound escaping as he somehow swallowed a roar.

 

"Oh god. Oh god, I'm in." Luffy whispered breathlessly, more for the sake of saying something than actually talking to Law. The man said nothing, deciding to recollect his awareness and thank god the smaller captain wasn't moving yet. Shit, he felt so full. Luffy’s dick felt like everything heaven had promised and more.

 

"Torao, can I...?"

 

"Just don't..." Law had to pause to breathe for a while, finally getting to finish a sentence, "Don't fuck me to death from the get go."

 

"Mmmm..." was Luffy's only response and Law could feel him pulling back slowly before sliding back in, doing it again, moaning as he did, picking up the pace, thrusting harder, panting louder and faster and faster and, god, go faster because oh, hell, yeah,  _ pleasemorepleaseyessofuckingawesome _ !

 

"Ah, fuck, how do you..." Luffy's breath hitched as he rocked his hips back and forth and Law just moaned back as he went on, "You look so fucking good. Sound so fucking good. Feel so fucking good. I just... I… Oh, god, Torao… Fuck..."

 

Talkative as always. Strawhat never knew to shut up when he felt absolutely good unless he’s far too gone to form words. But Law wasn’t in the mood to tend to Strawhat right now because he needed more of everything especially since his dick hasn’t been touched since that damn incomplete blowjob. Ah, he felt so dirty, but so, so sexy.

 

“Luffy…” Law managed to say and the boy only made a low sound to acknowledge him, "Ha... Harder..."

 

“I… I might come…” Luffy grunted, moving at a considerably faster pace, but still not enough by Law’s standards.

 

“I’m not letting you top ever again if you—!”

 

“Okay, okay! Fine!” Luffy managed to say as he shifted, leaning forward, and pushing Law’s thighs towards his chest. It was awkward. Very awkward. But Law couldn’t give a damn as soon as Luffy started thrusting again with such  _ magic _ that Law started seeing stars. Luffy moaned loudly as he pulled Law hard to meet his movement. Law’s upper body started writhing on the bed as soon as Strawhat snapped his hips harder and faster, fingers gripping bruises on Law’s hips, but the doctor really didn’t care. All that mattered was Strawhat plowing into him. Harder. Deeper. Faster. Over and over again.

 

“Fuck, yes.” Law panted and Luffy just moaned back, “More.”

 

Strawhat grunted but kept on his pace.

 

“More…!” the surgeon demanded, bucking his hips to meet Luffy’s own, making the younger pirate grit his teeth. Should Law ride him? Maybe Law should ride him.

 

“D-don’t…” Strawhat’s breath almost drowned the words, “I… I might…”

 

“I swear to  _ god _ , Luffy—”

 

“If I come instantly, fucking blame yourself for feeling so good!” Strawhat spoke breathlessly, hips snapping furiously and Law had nothing but gasping to respond to that, “So good…! T-Tor... So fucking—nggh… Ahh, ahh, Law, I’m going to die…!”

 

“I’m going to  _ kill you _ if you...!”

 

“It’s all so damn good, Law…! I can’t…!”

 

The man hissed underneath, gasping for breath as he moved his hips harshly to meet Luffy’s thrusts. But, yeah, it was all  _ so damn good _ that Law would probably have to murder someone if all of this came to an end before he orgasmed. 

 

“Don’t come yet...” Law’s head was starting to feel hazy and everything else seemed to fade except for the younger captain and his cock driving in and out of Law’s body, “I… I still… I still need you inside me…”

 

“Shit, then don’t  _ talk _ like that…!” Luffy groaned, thrusting harder and Law could have sworn he went deeper, his mind slowly being torn in a scattered mess with every dead on push against his prostate.

 

“Yeah, shit.  _ Shit.  _ Yes. Like that…! Right there…!” Law moaned loudly, obscenely, in fact, as he grabbed onto the pillow under his head because he felt like he was going to fall apart if he didn’t, “Keep going…!”

 

The thick and needy voice didn’t sound like the Surgeon of Death at all but he could not bring himself to care. Luffy was making garbled, breathy noises that Law replied to with incoherent sounds of his own. And maybe Strawhat understood that he was enjoying all of this because why did he release that prolonged moan? He sounded like a cross between a begging animal and a person high on drugs and for some fucked-up reason, Law found that strangely erotic. 

 

“Touch me.” Law panted, wanting to reach for his own member, but couldn’t tell any part of his body to do anything other than accept pleasure, “Fucking  _ touch me _ .”

 

“I want to...” he said again, turning his head to one side when all Luffy’s response was more moaning, “Luffy… Luffy, make me come…” Ah, he probably looked so obscene right now with all the carnal rage and lust pumping through his system, but he couldn’t care. He really just couldn’t care. 

 

“I want to come, Luffy.” 

 

And he really couldn’t shut up.

 

“Make me come hard.”

 

“Oh god...!” Strawhat thrust really hard, biting his lower lip hard as Law spread his legs further and lifted his hips, crying in pleasure at the sudden amazing sensation of this new angle. Strawhat basically lost his mind at that, gritting his teeth before one hand flew to Law’s dick and started stroking furiously, hips snapping with equal fervency. There were no inhibitions when Law started moaning as loudly as his mind would permit him. Strawhat moaned back harshly, teeth bare and with a predatory glint in his eyes and Law must be sick in the head because that was so fucking  _ hot _ . He just wanted to be eaten alive by this thing that’s fucking him right now.

 

“Fuck.” Luffy growled, “ _ Fuck _ .” 

 

“Oh, god, yes,  _ fuck _ .” 

 

A strangled cry was what followed the last word of Law’s sentence as Strawhat bit Law’s shoulder and even the pain was confusingly good. He wanted to punch Strawhat’s nose in because it  _ hurt _ , damn it, but then suddenly he was grabbing onto the smaller body on top of him so he could feel every bit of skin there was against his and yes, yes,  _ yes _ , take me. 

 

“ _ Yes! _ ” Law cried, coming all over Luffy’s fist as he did, clutching onto his small lover so tightly and pulling him so close that he wouldn’t be surprised if they just  _ melded _ together. Strawhat kept on moving anyway—his hand and his hips—as fireworks, flashes, sparks, and flares took over Law’s vision and mind. Luffy kept on thrusting and moaning louder with each passing moment until Law was trembling and spent beneath him.

 

“Lu… Luffy…” the Surgeon of Death said a bit weakly, feeling his body rock back and forth as Strawhat kept on plowing violently. He wanted to tell Luffy to let go of his dick at least, but it looked like Strawhat was far too gone to hear anything.

 

“Fuck, Law, nnggh, fuck, fuck, god, I’m going to come so hard into you fuck, fuck, fu—nngh—!”

 

Law hissed as the teeth on his shoulder sink a bit deeper, but no point in complaining. He held Luffy, though, as he’s almost just thrashing above him as he came. He’s forgotten how to function again, this idiot. Law tried to steady him with his legs, to give him some sort of rhythm to ride out his orgasm as the boy’s eyes almost rolled back into his head. Ah, that short dirty talk only made Law half-hard again and whether or not that was a good thing was a different story. Luffy fell on him weakly, their chests rising and falling against each other with every heaving breath.

 

What just happened? What was that amazing thing that happened? Law was trying to wrap his head around everything, his brain trying to analyze everything out of instinct, but part of him willed it away. He was still trying to absorb all the aftermath of that pleasure. Luffy’s weight was a welcome feeling on top of him, so warm, and just…  _ nice _ . Law shifted a bit so he could lie more comfortably. His legs felt strained. He probably spread them too much and bah, whatever. Luffy pulled out slowly, both of them moaning a bit and Law felt somewhat empty. He let the younger captain lie beside him for a while, eyes closed, mouth open, breathing so heavily like he was never going to catch his breath. 

 

“Are you dead?” Law whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

 

“A while ago, I was, probably.” Luffy was still short of breath, “Coz if that wasn’t fucking  _ heaven _ , I don’t know  _ what is _ .”

 

The older captain laughed, a tattooed hand ruffling Luffy’s hair. The boy smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Did you like it?” Luffy asked and Law’s heart stirred. The little idiot  _ cared _ .

 

“Hmm.” the Hearts captain pulled his lover closer and the smaller body willingly nudged forward, nuzzling against Law’s chest and how adorable was that?

 

“The tongue fucking.” Luffy kept on talking, “I heard Sanji and Zoro talking about it. Did you like?”

 

Well, that explained everything about that bit. Law was partly relieved no actual hands-on practice was involved, though. Or he  _ might _ have resorted to  _ homicide _ .

 

“Yeah, I guess. I guess I liked it.”

 

“You guess?” Luffy bit him gently and playfully before looking up at Law from where he was caged cozily between tattooed arms, “You fucking  _ threw the book away _ . You  _ guess _ ?” 

 

“Fine.” Law rolled his eyes away, “Fine, I liked it.”

 

“ _ Loved _ it.” Luffy leaned upward daringly.

 

“Love you.” Law said instead, kissing Luffy’s nose and the younger captain decided that was an acceptable answer before smiling ever so cutely and nuzzling back into Law’s chest.

  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Was thinking of splitting this into shorter chapters but one of those “Bah, fuck it” moments happened. I really wasn’t supposed to upload it buuuut rei-the-rat from Tumblr convinced me otherwise. Some weeks ago. Thank you, dear. *huggles*


End file.
